You Can't Spell Trust Without The Ust In Lust
by pinkluver93
Summary: Frylock isn't always so goody goody. We all have a naughty/bad side. Rated T for SLASH, drinking, e.t.c.
1. Chapter 1

Another Saturday night in this small suburb in Nj. Not much went on around here because its only residents were talking food and a fat bald man. What could go wrong?

About two houses down from Carl's residence, a familiar ship is crashed into an unoccupied house. Inside the ship, there was none other than the two blue aliens, D.P and Skeeter, along with tons of beers, Sports Illustrated posters, trash all over the place, and a bunch of guitar instrumentals in the background.

"This is a totally wicked party bro!" Skeeter says, hi-fiving his frat brother D.P.

"Yeah, I know right? We totally need some babes though." D.P pulled out a package of roofies. "We'll put these doggies in their drinks and they'll be flat on their backs...or laying on their stomach, whichever way you want them."

"Whoa! I havent' seen those before man! Did you like, get those here on Earth?"

"Yeah. Well, my dad got them. He's been getting laid like a blanket lately...he owns a dealership too, totally-"

"Yeah yeah, I know, DP," Skeeter inturrupts. "But where are we gonna find chicks in this part of town?" A window view shows a house across the street randomly fall apart.

~ATHF household~

"I'll only be gone for a little while." Frylock says, carrying a camera. Shake stops him from leaving the house by closing the door.

"Bullcrap! You're not going to take some stupid science photos at this time of the night. You're gonna go score some ass, aren't you?"

"Why would I do that...I've got you." Frylock smiles. "There's a solar eclipse going on later, and I don't wanna miss it. They only happen every-"

"Yeah yeah, I only heard the part about me." Shake smiled, hugging Frylock. "I guess I'll trust you, but only cuz you'll kick my ass if I don't."

"Well, I always have trust in you."

"True."

Frylock looks out the window. "I'm just going to take a few photos and be right back. Make sure Meatwad doesn't eat the last of the food in the fridge." They hug as this is said and Frylock leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Frylock takes the last photo of the beautiful sonar eclipse in the sky. "Nothing better than nature's precious gifts."

All of a sudden, Frylock notices the loud music and chatter in the background, going on at the house across the street. He finds the ship on top of the splattered house.

"Damn, what the hell?" He goes to knock on the door of the ship, wondering who was in there. Skeeter answers the door.

"Hey-"

"Do you know that this is illegal?" Frylock angrily interrupts, not letting Skeeter talk. "See all these houses? They all have different landlords! I'm one of the only ones living in this whole little neighborhood, and I am NOT going to be held responsible for this bull****!"

D.P comes up to the door. "Whoa, reminds me of that guy from the ol' high school glee club."

"You're pretty tough bro," Skeeter tells Frylock. "But no hard feelings man. Want a drink?"

"Uh-"

"We'll tell the landlord dude about it, alright? I just needed to crash this thing somewhere for the night. Space popos are on my ass." He invites Frylock in. "Just sit anywhere."

Frylock goes to sit at the stool at the personal bar, rubbing his head. The two aliens go to sit at the bar as well.

"I've seen you two before, haven't I?" The bros smirk at each other.

"Sounds like a pick-up line to me." Skeeter half jokes.

"No no, I'm serious. I think you guys crashed in front of Carl's house when he had those bright red security lights."

D.P happily remembers.

"Ha, I remember that! I crashed this thing wickedly!" He hi-fives his bro.

"I'm making some Kamikazes. How many you bros want?"

"10!" D.P. says.

"I'm good, thank you." Frylock says.

"Ah, c'mon, what?" Skeeter says. "Is it too pu*** of a drink for you? I can add some more vodka in it if you want." He starts mixing the drinks. "One won't kill you, I'll make it small."

Frylock sighed. "Alright, but just one."

10 minutes later...

Frylock is out in front of the ship, wobbling to and fro, his eyes twitching.

"Dude, why's he acting like that?" D.P asked.

"I dunno." Skeeter chugs down a shot of vodka. "Looks like he got drunk off one little Kami."

"How much freaky juice you put in it?"

"I dunno, man! I found your dad's recipe for the stuff and followed that! The dude just has a weakspot for-"

"H-hey, I feel tired, all of a s-s-sudden." Frylock mumbles. "Who wants to unnnnndress me and lay me in t-their bed?" The bros look at each other.

"That's all you put in the drink?"

"Yeah, I swear!"

Frylock is seeing darkness before his eyes, he begins to lose control of his levitation. He hears one last thing:

"Ah man, he's gonna black out..."

His eyes close and he falls to the ground, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

What's going on...Frylock hears some faint voices. His eyes still see nothing but darkness. Next, he feels the touch of a rubber glove, assuming the voice belongs to the person wearing it. Frylock struggles to open his eyes...

"Hey! I've been trying to get you up for the past hour!" It was Shake.

Frylock rubs his eyes. Oh crap, Frylock thought. His eyes widen and he gets up. "W-w-what the hell happened?"

"You tell me! You told me last night that you'd be back soon! And here it is, already noon into the next day and we have nothing to eat!"

Frylock groans from the pains of his hangover. "Ahh man, wait. I thought-"

"I ate all the food, boy." Meatwad says, who was right next to Shake. "Even though you said not to."

"Don't worry," Shake interrupted. "I kicked his ass for it...mentally and emotionally."

"He didn't have the stones to kick me."

"No, I just didn't want your sorry ass to get hurt! Then I would take the blame!"

Frylock ignores the argument as he looks behind him. A splattered house? What crashed it-ah hell! The ship's gone! "Where'd those frat aliens go? They were-"

"That's something I'll talk about later." Shake says, ending the argument with Meatwad. He's looking Frylock in the eyes, with disappointment. "I," Shake is closer to Frylock, looking him right in the eyes. "I trusted you."

"Can we go to the store? I'm gettin' hungry." Meatwad speaks up.

Frylock is still looking wide-eyed at Shake, still seeing the hurt. Did he know what happened?

~An hour later at the ATHF house, in Frylock's room~

Meatwad is eating a fudgesicle.

"Meatwad, I told you. I don't want you eating that sugary crap in my room. It'll attract bugs."

"But Shake done took up the whole living room-"

"It's ok. For ONCE, assface, you can sit in the living room. I have business to attend to. Now...get outta here." Meatwad scurries out of the room, slamming the fudgesicle into his mouth.

Once the door closes, Frylock feel himself start to sweat and faces his computer, away from Shake.

Shake stands by Frylock, standing quiet for a few moments. Finally he spoke. "Before you say anything, just thought you should know that I'm glad those DOUCHEBAG aliens told me everything before they just left you there to rot. I gotta say, I'm disappointed-"

"Oh, whatever!" Frylock angrily turned around. "You think just cuz I messed up one time, you think I'm equally as bad as you? You've screwed up way worse and you know it!"

"So I can't do all my shenanigans, but you can go off having drinks with the biggest drunkies around? You don't even know them, let alone trust them!"

Damnit, Frylock thought. Trust was something sacred, that thing Shake and I actually have. I wasted it on those idiot aliens?

"I, I" Frylock was a bit lost with words, which Shake clearly noticed. "I only had one drink! Nothing happened! I got drunk and blacked out, that's all!"

Shake laughed. "You got drunk off ONE drink? There had to be a roofie or something they put in there in there, they probably had their way with you too-"

"No they didn't! I would know!"

"You would know, huh?"

Frylock glared at him, knowing what he meant. "Shut the f*** up!"

"No! Just admit it, you were very bad last night and my behavior was perfect."

Frylock sighs. "Fine, I was a bad boy. I guess I gave in to peer pressure a bit by drinking."

"Yes you did."

"And it'll never happen again as long as I'm healthy and sane."

"Good boy. I would've given you a spanking, but if you commit this crime again, I'll be forced to as a way of teaching you a lesson."

Frylock rolled his eyes and half-grinned. "Yeah yeah, sure. I'm gonna get something to drink, this damn hangover's left my mouth dry." Frylock is half out of his room.

Shake jumps on the bed to lay on it. "Okay, but don't touch any of the wine or you're grounded for a month."

Frylock peeks back in the room, rolling his eyes again, sighing. "You just love torturing me, don't you?"

Shake looks up at him. "Why yes, yes I do."

Frylock sighs and walks out of the room to go cure the mistake that he hopes will never challenge he and Shake's trust ever again.


End file.
